


To touch this loveliness...

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their first night together Harry learns something important from Severus's nightstand...</p>
            </blockquote>





	To touch this loveliness...

**Title** : _ **To touch this loveliness...**_

 **Rating** : G

 **Author** : Pekeleke

 **Word Count** : 100

 **Challenge** : Written for **snarry_100** prompt  challenge 135: The nightstand.

 **Warnings** : None

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work!

 **Summary** : On their first night together Harry learns something important from Severus's nightstand...

**Author's note:** I've been browsing through the list of past challenges and I've found some I'd like to try my hand at. Don't worry, they are not that many! :)

 

_**To touch this loveliness...** _

 

Severus's nightstand tells a story of loveliness left untouched.

  


It stands beside his bed in undisturbed glory. 

It's completely empty. There's nothing inside. Not even dust!... 

 

 

Shocked sorrow fills my eyes as I finally understand how truly damaged my love is.

He hasn't _dreamed_ inside this bedroom for _years._ Hasn't remembered his _needs_ , his _wants._.. 

 

 

“Harry?” His voice shatters. Waiting for the rejection that I'm _never_ going to utter!.

 

 

Dropping my glasses on that nightstand feels like a declaration of war. 

 

My shaking fingers brush his face reverently as I whisper fiercely:

“I'm staying!. I want to touch _this_ loveliness...”

 

  



End file.
